glee_vocal_explosionfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Hawk
Christian Hawk will be a main character in Duffy Danger's fanfiction, Glee: Vocal Explosion. Christian was created by wiki member LoveWithoutTragedy. 'He is portrayed by Pretty Little Liars' star Tyler Blackburn. Backstory Christian is a badass. No doubt about it. even though he has the intelligence, and he's able to pass all of his classes, still his personality sucks. He doesn't really show any sympathy for anyone but himself, and even if he did, it wouldn't last for long. He's cocky, he's rude, he's been that way since his first day of pre-school. Christian is like this mainly because he isn't as good with coming to grips with his mother's death. Being a child, he dealt with coercion when it comes to his father; he used to intimidate Christian and put a lot into his head just so he could do stuff for him in an inappropriate manner: mainly either asking for oral sex (when he was growing up as a teen), and making his father feel good whenever he's in a sexual mood. Later on, all of the issues came to the light, and his father was sent to prison, and Christian moved in with his grandmother on his mother's side. This is when he started to try to explore his true self, after thinking that he's into guys after having numerous sexual encounters with his father. Biography Season One Christian makes his debut in The Editors, where he is viewed as one of the bullies at McKinley as he attempts to throw a slushie at one of the students, Dia Grace. However, when she tries to defend herself, he was left with a puzzled look on his face, but he didn't seem to care and throws the slushie at her, and welcomes her to McKinley sarcastically. Meanwhile, Christian is seen outside of Principal Figgins' office waiting for the consequence he was to recieve for slushing Dia, at that time, he was performing ''Bad Religion, and when he found out that he had to audition for Glee Club for his punishment, he was angry about it and was remorseful for his actions. Personality As said above, Christian is a badass and a mean, cruel guy, mainly because of his hard past. He tends not to care about anyone but himself and he tries to hide his emotions in order to fit in with others in school. Appearance Christian is quite tall, with brown hair and smooth skin. He usually wears gothic or punk type of clothes and ripped jeans and sneakers that match the color of his apparel. Sexuality Christian started to realize that he was attracted to boys after his sexual encounters with his father. Even though he couldn't stand him and felt used by him. When he moved to his grandmother's house, that was the time he came to grips with who he was: a bisexual boy, this is what causes him to sing his audition song for New Directions. Songs Solos Season One *Bad Religion '''(The Editors) Category:Male Character Category:Main Character Category:LGBT Character Category:New Directions Member